The 7D Magic Mystery Cure
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: What happens when Grumpy, Bashful, Happy, Sneezy and Sleepy's destinies are swapped? Craziness and a few songs, that's what happens! (Song-shot)


**I am just dying to try this idea! Here's how it works, Grumpy-Bashful, Bashful-Happy, Happy-Sneezy, Sneezy-Sleepy, Sleepy-Grumpy. Both songs are from MLP FIM.**

What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me

 _Grumpy: I'm not so great at hiding_

 _No not one little bit_

 _I just run around out of control_

 _And it gets me in a fit_

 _But it's up to me to hide out_

 _'Cause plainly you can see_

 _It's got to be my destiny_

 _And it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

 _Bashful: I try to make them laugh_

 _And put a smile on their face_

 _But no matter what I try_

 _I'm a bit of a disgrace_

 _I have to entertain them_

 _It's there for all to see_

 _It's got be my destiny_

 _And it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

 _Happy: I don't care much for sneezing hard_

 _But it's really hard to disregard_

 _And no matter what I try I cannot_

 _Move the boulders out the minecart door_

 _I'm causing lots of problems here_

 _It's no fun being me_

 _But it has to be my destiny_

 _'Cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

 _Sneezy: Look at what I'm sleeping on_

 _I think it was my bed_

 _It breaks everytime I sit on it_

 _The stress is hurting my head_

 _I'm just trying to take a nap here_

 _My eyes are getting red_

 _My destiny is not pretty_

 _But it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

 _Sleepy: I'm so grouchy in the morning_

 _And the afternoon and night_

 _But the others just ignore me_

 _'Cause they think I'm never right_

 _I have to keep on trying_

 _'Cause everyone can see_

 _It's got to be_

 _Bashful: It's got be_

 _Happy: My destiny_

 _Sneezy: My destiny_

 _Grumpy, Bashful, Sleepy: And it's what my cutie mark_

 _Happy and Sneezy: It's what my cutie mark_

 _All: Yes it's what my cutie mark is telling me!_

A True, True Friend

Doc: (Spoken) It worked! It worked! I'm so glad your back to normal Bashful! Now we need your help.

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

 _A friend will be there to help them see_

 _Doc and Bashful: A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

 _To see the light_

 _That shines from a true, true friend_

Grumpy: (Spoken) Um, hello? Grumpy tied up in rope, remember?

 _Doc: Sleepy needs your help_

 _He's trying hard doing what he can_

 _Bashful: Will you try?_

 _Just give it a chance?_

 _You might find that you'll start to understand_

 _Doc and Bashful: A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

 _A friend will be there to help you see_

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

 _To see the light_

 _That shines from a true, true friend_

Grumpy: (Spoken) Uh, what just happened?

Doc: (Spoken) There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Sneezy's trying to take naps!

Grumpy: (Spoken) Say no more!

 _Sneezy needs your help_

 _He's trying hard doing what he can_

 _Will you try?_

 _Just give it a chance?_

 _You might find that you'll start to understand_

 _Doc, Bashful, Grumpy: A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

 _A friend will be there to help them see_

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

 _To see the light_

 _That shines from a true, true friend_

Sleepy: (Spoken) Winkers! I just had a terrible dream! Or, maybe I'm still having it.

Doc: (Spoken) Sleepy! Happy's trapped in the mine! We need Sneezy's help!

Sleepy: (Spoken) Trapped in the mine? We can't have that happening!

 _Happy is in trouble!_

 _We need to get there by his side!_

 _We can try to do what we can now_

 _And together we can be his guide!_

 _Doc, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy: A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

 _A friend will be there to help them see_

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

 _To see the light_

 _That shines from a true, true friend!_

Sneezy: (Spoken) Ha! That's more like it! What's next?

Doc: (Spoken) The townspeople are furious. We need the old Happy back!

Sneezy: (Spoken) Don't worry, I know just the thing!

 _The townspeople need you!_

 _They've been sad for a while_

 _They stomp around, faces frowned_

 _And never seem to smile_

 _But if you feel like helping we'd appreciate a lot_

 _If you get out there and spread some cheer from here to Cam-a-Lot!_

Happy: (Spoken) Come on Jollywood! I wanna see you smile!

Townspeople: (Spoken) HAPPY!

 _All: A true, true friend helps a friend in need!_

 _A friend will be there to help them see!_

 _A true, true friend helps a friend in need!_

 _To see the light! (See the light!)_

 _That shines! (That shines!)_

 _From a true, true frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeend!_

 **Hey! I'll be updating my story 'Queen Delightful' soon, but in the meantime, you can read some of my other stories if you want. Until then, read you later!**

 _~StarHeart~_


End file.
